Hardaway
History Origin Hardaway was a male Human who lived in the modern age where he was married as he had a wife and son. At some point, his wife and child were killed during a skirmish between Mutants. This filled him with intense rage and hatred for Mutants to the point that he volunteered to a government program designated Project: Wideawake that was headed by National Security Advisor; Henry Peter Gyrich. The program involved the creation of a type of cybernetic hunters designed to hunt down Mutants and were designated as Bio-Sentinels. These enhancements made him stronger and faster with the capacity to shape his hands into weapons ranging from claws to fists whilst his mind was formatted to allow him to think in machine terms. This was particularly useful as during psionic attacks, the cyborg was able to shift its mental patterns into his cybernetic systems thus ignoring any assault on the organic sensory systems which prevented Hardaway from being deceived by such attacks. Its test subject thus became the prototype for a new type of biosentries with the single minded objective of eliminating Mutants. Following his successful conversion into a cyborg, the now designated Hardaway was stationed at the Gyrich near residence where he was surprised by the lack of security at the site as he believed his employer must have had plenty of enemies. Hardaway also seemingly did not hold a good opinion of Gyrich who he called a "pig". Liberation Through Subjugation With the development of Project: Wideawake, the Mutant supervillain known as Reignfire emerged following the death of Stryfe and took control of the Mutant Liberation Front. Organizing the group of terrorists, their goal was to strike back at mankind and escalate the hostilities between Homo Sapiens and Homo Superior. To that end, Reignfire dispatched Forearm, Twister, Wildside and Tempo to the Gyrich residence in order to capture the National Security Advisor as a hostage. This led to them disrupting the alarm systems at the site which were picked up by security with Gyrich deciding to test his new prototype. Thus, Hardaway was given the order to terminate the Mutants and the cyborg emerged from the darkness to wound Forearm with clawed hands. Wildside and Tempo attempted a coordinated assault using their psychic abilities to fool Hardaway's senses but their opponent shifted to his cybernetic systems thus ignoring the assault by Wildside on his organic visual as well as audio perceptions whilst circumventing the chronal affects of Tempo. Ignoring their attack, Hardaway morphed his hand into a large fist and extended it to grab onto Tempo but whilst he was winning; the cyborg was struck down by a psychic arrow from Moonstar who arrived with Locus. At this point, Hardaway was wracked by intense pain from the psychic arrow which caused him to mentally re-experience the trauma of losing his wife and son. His helpless weakened state allowed Locus to use her phase-shifting powers to kill the cyborg by shunting part of his body away thus leaving a corpse behind which Gyrich witnessed when he was captured by the MLF team. Having taken their hostage, Forearm expressed his anger at seeing the conversion process of Hardaway and accused Gyrich of turning the Human into a cold emotionless killing machine but the National Security Advisor stated that he did not have to answer to Mutants. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Hardaway_(Cyborg)_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/hardaway/29-57375/ Category:Villains